


This Is The Sound Of Our Soul

by Lunarium



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [16]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: “Sand's a time of its own.  Take your seaside arms and write the next line. Oh, I want the truth to be known.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a fic for my OTP to end the year on a sweet note. :) It may not make sense and may contain many typos as...I drank something that may have made me drunk although I don't drink alcohol. Hee! :D Let me know if anything is off! 
> 
> This story is set around the time when Reynir and Lalli first take ownership of the Arngerðareyri (around Year 97 or 98.)
> 
> Title and summary is from Spandau Ballet’s song, “True.” You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8naoe1YYFak). It's a beautiful song!

There was nothing better than welcoming the new year with one’s beloved, with the waves of aurora in red and green rolling above them like ripples of avian sea. They had brought out blankets and pillows to keep them warm on the winter night, and bottles of the finest wine their money could bring, but the most important of all was their mutual company. 

Down below in the shed an occasional bleat from one of their sheep could be heard as one dreamt or woken up momentarily. But otherwise, all else was silent and calm. Over the distance the sea sparkled with the reflected aurora like captured gems woven into midnight fabrics. The grass was frosted with mild snow, though they had been in luck this year, as most of the snow earlier this month had melted by the day after Jul, though a bitter chill still lingered about all month. It was not enough to deter the boys from wishing to spend the night outside atop the roof, two young kings of a land all theirs as far as their eyes could see. If they were lucky they may glimpse fireworks from the nearest town many miles away, but the show provided by nature was more than plenty. 

The two of them, together like this, tonight, was ideal. Without the commotion of a crowded town to drive his senses on overdrive, Lalli could enjoy the details of the night better: the way Reynir’s breathing was a little heavy from the cold and the drinking, the tiny puffs of air, how his cheeks were reddening, the soft wool of his sweater, his long braid twirled in Lalli’s fingers. 

“Over ninety years ago my great grandfather sat out on the roof with Elva and watched the stars,” Reynir began, breaking the silence. Not a terrible breaking of silence, as he had a way of making himself part of everything in just the right way. His voice rang out like a tiny bell, a bird chirping softly in the night. “I wonder if they ever saw the Northern Lights.” 

“If they made enough time for more stargazing in between all the housebuilding, cleaning, and…the other thing,” Lalli said. “Shame if they never got a chance to enjoy this.” He snuggled against his lover as a sudden chill shook his bones. The drink shared between them helped keep them warm. 

Time ticked away in tranquil hues of teal above, slow, lazy, pleasant, hazing with their fogging minds teetering on the edge of dreams, fueled by by the wine. 

“I remember a night like this when we danced,” Reynir said, again breaking the silence with his gentle demeanor. But this time Lalli’s face stretched into a small smile. His mind calculated, to the best of his ability, how much time had passed since they had come up here. Not much of the ending year must be left. The first part of the night was over. Now began the next part. 

“Is this how you want to greet the new year?” Lalli said. He pulled away from his comfortable warm spot against his lover, meeting his eyes. Ethereal waves swam in Reynir’s warm green eyes. Lalli sucked in his breath. “Do you think we can…” 

Reynir’s smile appeared quickly. “I can get us there. I think I know how to do it.” 

Lalli thought about it for just one moment. It wouldn’t hurt. He could trust Reynir, whose warm hand had covered his in invitation. What did they have to lose? There was no other plan for the night, and this was harmless, if a bit ridiculous. But maybe ridiculous was nice once in a while. 

“Okay,” Lalli said, taking Reynir’s hand in his, pulling the rest of him for a quick yet hungry kiss before pulling back. The first of many of kisses, he mentally promised. Reynir grinned and shrugged off his blankets. 

“Just as Eskja and Fura instructed us,” Reynir said as they stood up, their bodies instantaneously in position. Toe to toe and feeling head over heels, just as he did the first time they did this. He never thought himself a dancer; and to be frank, they were absolutely horrid at it, but the act itself was a form of foreplay, an intimacy they could engage in privately or in the public eye. Showcase their love in a…socially acceptable manner, to put it simply, no matter their skill level. 

Lalli gave a moan of discontent, though it was half-teasing as Reynir readjusted his feet as if uncertain. “Promise you will not step on my foot as you had during those sessions.” 

“If I do, you have permission to smack me,” Reynir said. “But I assure you that you will not feel it in your dream. I will make you feel only the very best. I promise.” 

“Prove it,” Lalli wanted to say, but the thought of Reynir giving him pleasure, no matter in what form, alone sent a thrill down his spine. 

Their lips found each other, warmth blocking the cold as their world collapsed into just the two of them. In the distance came the gentle splashing of the seaside shore. Reynir’s hold on him tightened as the sounds of his sighs passed like the soft gusts of night wind. 

“What do we dance to, stupid?” Lalli asked softly, each word dripping with utmost affection. They shared a smile before listening to the sea not far off. The song came to them as if they shared one mind; their bodies moved to the silent tune in their heads. 

“Please do not sing it,” Lalli teasingly warned Reynir, sticking out his tongue. 

“Why not?” Reynir asked as a whisper, right against Lalli’s ear, in a way that just made Lalli shiver in his arms. Bastard. He dug his fingers in Reynir’s shoulders. 

“Come on. I know you like this song yourself. We begged Kilppari to take us through his archives for a copy—remember when we did that?” 

“You fucker…” 

“It’s among my plans tonight.” 

Lalli snorted. 

But they sang together, keeping their voices soft. He wished they could play the song itself, but this wasn’t half-bad. Although he was the better singer than Reynir. But the point wasn’t to get it right; it was to sing themselves into reverie. 

And when Lalli met Reynir’s eyes, he felt the time was finally approaching. His eyes looked up, focusing on the waves above and sighed, feeling his body drifting. When Reynir’s lips woke him back, they were amongst the stars, with the aurora right above their heads. They were in neither mage’s Haven, but neither were they near the dangerous dream-water. In some dimension intersected between the waking world and dreams and imagination they danced. 

_How can you do this?_ Lalli wondered with awe, but he shut off his mind. Just this night. He let himself get whisked off by Reynir’s imagination penning the details of the dreamworld. They danced in circular formations, gently chasing the reflected swirls of the aurora above. As Lalli leaned into Reynir, he picked him up, his lips trailing kisses down Lalli’s front, staying at his middle. 

With arms outstretched, Lalli’s fingers brushed the passing waves, and in that instance a burst of profound poignance and passion filled him. Engulfed in the rays of the gods and Reynir's love both, his eyes teemed with the reality of this moment, too vivid beyond any dream. 

“I want you to feel this truth,” Reynir said, kissing Lalli’s stomach. “Do you feel the love around you? My love? The gods’ love for you?” 

“Yes,” Lalli sighed, almost moaning from the intensity. 

“I think…we can find a staircase somewhere.” 

“What?” Before Lalli could comprehend what Reynir was saying, Reynir carried him over, and he felt himself rising higher. A scream bubbled to the surface in his throat. 

“Reynir!” 

With a delighted laugh, Reynir set Lalli down and embraced him tightly. “Let’s not break the dance!” he said and a second later they were back at it. Lalli glanced down and his jaws dropped. 

They were dancing right atop the Northern Lights. 

“How can you do this?” Lalli blurted out. “I couldn’t even get your attention the first time without nearly drowning and getting eaten by a bunch of sea monsters, you idiot!” 

“Shhh!” Reynir kissed him. “It’s just something I can, I guess? And it all worked out well for you in the end, didn’t it?” He grinned. 

Lalli was tempted to smack him then, and he did. With his lips against Reynir’s as light shone under their feet in wondrous hues, illuminating their shared moment. They drew closer together in their slow, intimate dance. The feeling of profound bliss grew inside Lalli as he could feel Reynir’s heartbeat along with his own, their souls converging as one. He squeezed Reynir’s hand. 

“Are you enjoying this dance?” Reynir asked, smiling. His eyes shone. Lalli smiled back. 

As he cried out, he opened his eyes back to the waking world. Lying on his back with Reynir atop him, both of them wrapped in layers of blankets. Reynir’s face was very red now, the silly thing, and panting. The Northern Lights swirled by in luminous waves high above him, and the stars shone beautifully like diamonds. And Lalli, though bare of any clothing, did not shiver. He rubbed his cheek against Reynir, smiling faintly in pure satisfaction. 

“Did you hear that?” Reynir asked, his voice husky. 

“The sound of our soul?” Lalli said and nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also…who is Kilppari? A new OC? This is just a teaser for something for the Mageverse for now. :) Stay tuned!


End file.
